


Someday

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun is pretty sure that all of their hopes and promises always contain one word: someday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

Most of the times, when they are done with all of their schedules, it’s almost always when the night has awakened. And most of the times—no, it’s not most of the time, but all of the time, they are always finished when they have no energy left, when exhaustion has taken over their body and it feels like their soul has left their body. There is almost no exception, all of their busy days end up like days. Today is no different, they all walk towards their van, wanting to rest as soon as possible.

Woohyun takes a look at Myungsoo, who is walking beside him behind of others, whose tiredness can be clearly seen on his face. If anyone looks at him, they will think Myungsoo is scary with his cold face and blank stare, some probably think that he is glaring at them. But Woohyun knows Myungsoo well—he is just tired and when Myungsoo is tired, he doesn’t control how his face looks. Woohyun is used to it, having known Myungsoo for years. Other people might have misunderstood him, but Woohyun will never do that.

He pokes Myungsoo, bringing him out from his dazedness. Myungsoo turns his head to look at him and Woohyun smiles at him. He stares at Myungsoo right in his eyes, trying to communicate through his eyes—pretending to be telepathic. But even though they’re obviously not telepathic, Myungsoo seems to understand what he is trying to convey, anyway.

“I will sit in the back,” Woohyun announces to the others when they arrived by their van, rushing passing several other members to enter the van first, taking a seat in the back seat.

“Me, too.” He hears Myungsoo say, also entering the van and then taking the seat next to Woohyun. The others just shrug, too tired to protest. One by one they enter the van until it’s full, until they’re ready to go.

When the van starts to move, Woohyun takes Myungsoo’s hand in his secretly, making sure no one can see it. He holds it tightly, feeling Myungsoo’s warmth on his hand. Woohyun smiles a little, feeling comforted and happy even though they don’t say anything to each other. He looks at Myungsoo, who is also smiling, making Woohyun smiles even more. Woohyun starts to think that maybe, a tiring day is nothing if you spend it with your beloved one.

 

***

 

“Should we live together?” Woohyun suggests one day, a little out of nowhere when he and Myungsoo hang out together. Even though he is asking that a little out of nowhere, he has been thinking about that for a few days. It doesn’t come to his mind when they were told that they don’t have to live in a dorm together anymore, but several days ago, he suddenly has that idea and can’t stop thinking about him.

Myungsoo gives him a glance, seeming to think about it for several seconds, before putting down his manga and saying, “That will be suspicious, Hyung.”

“It’s not.” Woohyun says, “People will just think of us as friends who are living together.”

The good part of dating a member and a man is when they go out, people will think of them just as friends who are hanging out together instead of a couple going on a date. They can go out as much as they could, though of course, they can’t be too touchy or show too many affections. It’s not that bad, even though sometimes Woohyun wishes that they can do more. They can’t even go to romantic places where people usually go on a date, most of their dates consists of eating, walking, and watching a movie together.

“Hmm yeah, that’s right.” Myungsoo says, realizing that late, “But we have already bought our own place.”

“Hum…But maybe someday we can live together.” Woohyun says, a little hopeful. He doesn’t know how long their relationship will last, but it’s wrong to think that it will last for a long time. Woohyun moves to lay beside Myungsoo, picking up a manga Myungsoo just finished reading, and now suggesting, “Let’s visit each other a lot.”

“Of course, Hyung, when I am lonely I will come,” Myungsoo assures him.

“Only when you’re lonely?” Woohyun asks, and then teases, “You only need me when you’re lonely?”

“When I’m not lonely, it’s your turn to come to my house,” Myungsoo says, grinning widely, satisfied by his own answer. Sometimes, when Myungsoo smiles, Woohyun has an urge to poke his cheeks. Not just because of the dimples—though those dimples do have a huge part.

“I still need to buy furniture.” Woohyun says, remembering the empty house he is going to live in, “Would you like to accompany me?”

“When?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Hm. I have already promised Sunggyu Hyung to accompany him buying furniture.”

“You did?” Woohyun asks, can’t believe that he gets beaten by Sunggyu, “Cancel it.”

“No, he will be angry if I do that and I don’t want my face to turn into a mosaic again,” Myungsoo says, shaking his head.

Well, that’s right. But Woohyun still pouts a little, feeling a little jealous even though he doesn’t have to.

 

***

 

“Stop wearing that hat. You make me look like a midget.” Woohyun complains, pouting at Myungsoo while Myungsoo just laughs as he walks with Woohyun, walking away from other people that surrounded them.

“I like this hat.” Myungsoo says, “And you are a midget.”

Woohyun scoffs, taking offense at that. Sometimes he wonders why he is born short—he looks so small next to Myungsoo when they take a photo and when he doesn’t wear insoles. And that hat Myungsoo is wearing totally doesn’t help him.

They stop at the bridge and look at the river, making sure that they don’t walk too far away from his MV filming location. Woohyun likes this place, so he takes Myungsoo there. He wonders if Myungsoo is tired, having to come from Korea to Japan and then drive to here. If he is, he doesn’t show it. He feels grateful for Myungsoo’s presence here, not expecting him to come at all. He suspects Myungsoo come just because he wants to visit Japan. But still, if he just wants to visit Japan, he doesn’t have to come here at all and just stay in Tokyo. So Myungsoo does make an effort to come.

“You just cried.” Myungsoo points out, making Woohyun feels surprised. His tears have dried and he is pretty sure he doesn’t look like he just cried when he took a look in the mirror. Or maybe that’s just an illusion to himself.

“I did.” Woohyun confirms, “For the MV.”

“Good job.” Myungsoo compliments, patting him on the back.

Woohyun laughs, “You didn’t even see it.”

“I’m sure you did a good job.” Myungsoo insists, always so positively about Woohyun, “Though, I do wish I watched you filmed it. I should have come sooner.”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t see it,” Woohyun says, genuinely. He really is glad that Myungsoo didn’t see it, because he hates being seen crying, especially by Myungsoo even though there are already a lot of time when he cries in front of him, “If you were there I wouldn’t be able to concentrate.”

“What did you imagine so you were able to cry?” Myungsoo asks, wondering. Woohyun looks at Myungsoo, wondering if he should answer.

What did he imagine? He imagines losing all of the things he loves. He imagined losing Myungsoo, imagining himself not being strong enough to continue their relationship. He imagined how hurt it will be if he lets Myungsoo slips out of his grip. It’s a little too dramatic, but it works. He would hate himself if he loses Myungsoo and he is actually scared that one day, Myungsoo would stop loving him.

“It’s a secret.” Woohyun says, not wanting to tell Myungsoo about it and ruin the moment, “How long are you going to be here?”

“I want to stay until you’re finished.” Myungsoo says, “I have nothing to do these days, so…”

Woohyun laughs, thinking that it’s weird that Myungsoo has so much free time. He is used to Myungsoo being busy. But he is glad that Myungsoo has a lot of time to rest. He deserves it after he used to be the most tired of them all because he has to juggle between several activities at once. Woohyun knows how it feels, having to go though that, too, once.

“Stay,” Woohyun says. He wants to see Myungsoo more, anyway, “It’s pretty here. I am sure you will love this area. We should come here again together someday.”

“I am going to miss you.” Myungsoo randomly says, instead of responding to him. Now he is the one who looks sad while Woohyun just laughs again.

“You talk as if I’m going away for a long time.”

He is just going to be busy with solo activities for a while, not going away to somewhere. They won’t be able to meet each other a lot and that’s a pity and honestly, Woohyun is going to miss Myungsoo a little, too. Woohyun checks their surroundings, making sure that no one is seeing them, before he holds Myungsoo hand and then kiss him, as a consolation for not being able to meet each other for a while. It’s just a quick peck, but Myungsoo seems to brighten up anyway after that, grinning until his dimples show up.

 

***

 

“You really have nothing to do, aren’t you?” Woohyun asks, again, when Myungsoo tags along with him to a photo shoot even though Myungsoo would have nothing to do there.

Myungsoo just says, “Hehe.”

Woohyun shakes his head and puts his arm around Myungsoo’s shoulder, for once not caring if anyone sees them or not. It would probably be the last time he can spend a lot of time with Myungsoo before he gets busy, so he better treasures it. It’s not like a scandal will suddenly appear because someone put his arms on Myungsoo once.

“I have nothing to do after the photo shoot, want to come to my house?” Woohyun suggests.

“Yes.”

 

***

 

Myungsoo takes a deep breath as Woohyun flops down on the bed, his breath is a little shaky after making out with Myungsoo. They don’t go further because they still have work tomorrow and can’t be a little too wild—a make out is enough to satisfy them. They both stare at the ceiling, catching their breaths and calming down themselves. They fall into a comfortable silence, only listening to the sound of each other’s breaths.

It takes a while before Myungsoo finally says something, sounding hesitate and worried, “Hyung, don’t be mad but…”

He doesn’t continue, stopped talking altogether, probably deciding that it’s not something good to talk about. But Woohyun is already curious, so he asks, “What?”

Myungsoo hesitates again before continuing, “I wonder…if it’s okay for us to do this.”

“Do what?” Woohyun is pretty sure it’s not about making out, because Myungsoo likes that, though it can be that, “Dating?”

“Not exactly that…” Myungsoo trails off, not finding an exact word for it, unable to explain further. Woohyun kinds of understand, though, what Myungsoo means. It is about their relationship, though it also a little more than that.

“I love you, you know,” Woohyun says. He likes saying I love you to Myungsoo.

“I love you, too.” Myungsoo says, turning his body and curls up to Woohyun, and says in a tiny voice, “I really do.”

“I understand.” Woohyun says, touching Myungsoo’s head to comfort him, though he wonders why Myungsoo suddenly gets sad, “It’s a little hard, being like this, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Woohyun says, understanding, “I am a little scared, too.”

“I don’t want to ruin everything.”

Woohyun pulls Myungsoo closed, not liking seeing how sad Myungsoo is suddenly. But he can understand the sadness, the incertitude. Myungsoo had gone through this once before, feeling how great the effect of being found of dating. But now, the stake is higher. Woohyun would like to think that he is a better person than that girl is, but the greatest obstacle is that he is a man and a lot of people still think that it’s not right for a man to love another man. Infinite would be over once they are found out and both Woohyun and Myungsoo are scared of that—Infinite is their life, they don’t want to see it gone, but they also can’t stop liking each other.

They even hide their relationship from the other members, not because they’re afraid that they will judge them, but because they are afraid that it will change the group dynamics, making things awkward between them. The only times he and Myungsoo can be free with each other is when there are only the two of them.

“Me, too.” Woohyun says, admitting it, “But we’re going through this together.”

That’s one of the consolations that Woohyun has, that they’re going through everything together and they keep each other strong. If they get judged, they will be judged together and can comfort each other.

They are silent again, just cuddling each other, Myungsoo’s hand hold onto Woohyun’s shirt like a child. Sometimes it still baffles Woohyun, how Myungsoo can be so wise and mature and then like a child in the next minute. But that’s one of the reasons why Woohyun likes Myungsoo so much. Myungsoo can take care of him but he will also let Woohyun take care of him. There is a mutual dependency between them and Woohyun really likes that.

“I am scared of something else, now.” Woohyun finally speaks again, wanting to tell his worry to Myungsoo.

“Of what?”

“How if people are disappointed?” Woohyun asks, sighing deeply.

“About your solo?” Myungsoo asks, looking up to him, “I am sure people will like it. They have been waiting for a long time, too.”

And that’s one of the things Woohyun is worried of. How if people support him just because they have been waiting for a long time instead of supporting him because his songs are good? How if they’re disappointed with how his songs turn out because they have been waiting for a long time? There are so many things he is worried of.

“I still feel that I’m not ready.” Woohyun finally says, sighing. He feels sick imagining himself singing alone on a stage, even though he has done it a lot in the past. He is used to having people around him, supporting him, and now he is fighting alone without his members, without Myungsoo. He can’t help but imagine himself crumbles down on the stage, in front of many people.

“You’re ready.” Myungsoo says, “You have been ready since a long time ago, it’s only because you doubt yourself and ending up convincing yourself that you’re not ready. You’re one of the best singers in Korea, you can definitely do this.”

Woohyun laughs, feeling comforted a lot by Myungsoo’s simple words. Myungsoo definitely knows how to boost his ego.

“Don’t flatter me too much,” Woohyun says, messing with Myungsoo’s hair and making him laugh, too.

“Anyway, don’t worry, just be happy that you finally can do this.” Myungsoo says, full of conviction, “You deserve it. You are going to slay Korea.”

Woohyun laughs again at Myungsoo’s exaggeration. He is still worried by a lot of things, but he is definitely entertained by that.

“Should we do a duet someday?” Woohyun says, wondering if they can do that. He wants to sing with Myungsoo. Well, they already do sing together more than a thousand times, but a duet will be different.

“Your voice and my voice don’t match,” Myungsoo says while laughing. Woohyun pouts a little at that, even though he knows that that is somewhat true, but Myungsoo continues, “But maybe we can, someday.”

 

***

 

Woohyun feels confused when Sunggyu suddenly pulls him to talk, wondering what it’s about. Woohyun doesn’t feel worried because he doesn’t think he did something wrong or if there is something they need to talk about, he is just confused. Sunggyu looks really serious and it baffles Woohyun. When they’re finally away from other people, Sunggyu tells him, “Don’t pretend anymore.”

“What?” Woohyun asks, feeling confused about what Sunggyu is talking about.

“I know you and Myungsoo have something going on.” Sunggyu says, sighing. Woohyun blinks and then starts to panic. Sunggyu knows?

“Us?” Woohyun says, trying to sound clueless even though deep down he wants to scream, “What something?”

“You like each other.” Sunggyu says, “You are dating.”

Woohyun feels so confused again, wondering how could Sunggyu know. Did Myungsoo tell him? Woohyun doubts that, they have promised to tell each other if they’re going to reveal anything to someone else. Myungsoo would tell him if he told Sunggyu. He feels a little panic, scared of what Sunggyu is going to say about it.

As if sensing Woohyun’s confusion, Sunggyu says, “It’s obvious, you know. I and everyone else know.”

“But we tried hard to hide it.” Woohyun whines, still wondering how can they know. He and Myungsoo aren’t even lovey-dovey anymore, not being obvious like they were before. After they are finally officially in a relationship, they have fallen into a comfortable pace where they can not be overly affectionate to each other, already feeling comfortable enough to just being silent in without doing anything else, just enjoying each other’s presence.

“Don’t even try anymore.” Sunggyu suggests, “Don’t worry about it. We will keep it as a secret.”

Woohyun’s confusion slowly turns into a happiness, seeing how accepting Sunggyu is being. He doesn’t scold him for being unable to resist Myungsoo and he feels so grateful for that.

Still, Woohyun ask, “What do you think about it?”

He is just curious.

“As long as you two are happy, we are happy, too.” Sunggyu says, “We don’t have any problem with it. You don’t have to try to hide it. We’re already used to seeing you two, anyway.”

Woohyun really feels like hugging Sunggyu, now, feeling finally approved. It’s so relieving to hear that the others don’t have any problem with it, it feels like one burden is being lifted off his shoulder. He even feels crying because even if other people in the world won’t be able to accept his relationship with Myungsoo, at least those who are close to them can accept it.

“Really?”

“Just…be careful.” Sunggyu says, sounding a little worried, still, “The world is harsh.”

Woohyun nods, feeling grateful for having wonderful people around him. Woohyun thinks that Sunggyu is not that worried about how their relationship will affect Infinite’s career, he is worried that Woohyun and Myungsoo will be hurt if they get found out.

“I know.” Woohyun assures him, “We’ll be careful.”

 

***

 

The next time Woohyun sees Myungsoo, the boy waves to him using his solo album. Woohyun can’t help but smile widely when he sees Myungsoo, remembering Sunggyu’s approval. He can’t wait to tell Myungsoo about it—but they’re still in front of other people so he can’t do that. He will have to wait until they’re alone.

“Hyung, look, I finally got the black edition,” Myungsoo says, showing off the special edition of Woohyun’s album. Woohyun laughs because of course Myungsoo wants the black one. He has been disappointed when he gets the normal edition so he has tried to find a special one. It’s hard because no one knows how to differentiate them.

Woohyun doesn’t respond to that and instead jump to tackle Myungsoo, making Myungsoo yelp. He laughs and pulls Myungsoo to his arms.

“Let’s go on a trip together.” Woohyun randomly says, expressing what he has been wanting for a long time.

“When? We don’t have time.”

Woohyun smiles and says, “Someday.”

It’s always someday. Their future is full of uncertainty, but maybe, someday, they will really have a chance to go on a more romantic date. Someday, they will be able to have a duet. Someday, they will live together. Someday, they can date openly.

Someday, they can show off their relationship to the world. Not today, but someday.


End file.
